A Day by the Beach
by Unholy-Existence
Summary: One-shot, non despair au. Gundam was not invited to the beach with the others. He begins to feel a hint of loneliness - though he firmly denies it - until a certain SHSL nurse visits. Perhaps light implications of Gundam/Tsumiki.


The sun shone brightly, and the sky was a beautiful blue. To most it was a perfect day. To Gundam, it was a hindrance. He adjusted his scarf, doing his best to ignore the almost unpleasant heat. Doing his best to ignore the cheerful laughs of the others playing at the beach.  
He let out a sigh and leaned up against a tree, his arms crossed. His Four Dark Gods of Destruction were back in his room, away from the heat. Aside from the laughter in the distance, it was silent.

"Hm." He murmured to himself, daring to risk a glance in the direction of the beach. Everyone else was over there. Perhaps… he could go as well?

"No. A God such as I does not need to waste time with such frivolous matters." He concluded. "Besides… the mortals did not extend their invitation to me... It's just as well, seeing as I would destroy them the second I set foot in the ocean. My swimming capabilities can cause the oceans to roar with unbridled fury!" He laughed, the usual confident smirk on his face.

But even he had to admit – it was far too quiet to be pleasant. He saw no reason to continue standing and so he slowly sat on the cool grass. Gundam stared up at the sky, imagining a world ruled by the Four Dark Gods of Destruction and himself. Even that did little to lift his mood.  
"What madness is this?" He muttered irritably. He felt bored. And…..lonel –

No. Impossible.

"Absolutely impossible." Gundam scoffed. The mere thought was enough to make his stomach churn. He closed his eyes and exhaled. He was determined to enjoy this solitude.

After a few minutes, he heard muffled footsteps tread lightly on the grass, and felt the presence of someone looming over him. Gundam opened his right eye, the one that shone red as blood, and raised his gaze upwards.

It was the shy mortal, the one who constantly apologized. What was her name, again? He puzzled this for a moment. It was… Tsumiki, wasn't it? "…What is it, mortal? Do not get too close, lest you have a desire to burst into flames." He said at last.

The pitiful girl's face flushed, and she took several steps back. Her swimsuit was sleek and black, and faintly damp. "I-I-I'm sorry!" She stammered. "I'm very sorry for disturbing you!" Her hands were clasped, wringing her fingers nervously.

"What is it you want?" He pressed, ultimately unsure as to why she was here. He was cautious – surely she did not think she could bring about his downfall?

She fidgeted a bit more, eyes nearly brimming with tears in her nervousness. "Well…" She began, voice shaky and uneasy. "I-I just noticed that you were here by yourself. I was wondering if you wanted to join e-everyone. We're having a lot of fun." She said.

Gundam stared for a moment, before laughing. "Join you? A God such as myself cannot simply 'join in' with mortals like you. You dance in the sea goddess' tears as though it were nothing. I would cause waves and chaos to ensue were I merely to put a toe in."

She frowned, and he could sense that her unease had increased. "I wasn't trying to force you to come!" She said hastily. She took a deep breath in, and Gundam realized that she was not used to expressing her opinions. "I just thought….that you might be…um…lonely." She said.  
Gundam fell silent, expression almost hardening to a glare. But he realized if he did that, there would be no end to the girl's apologies. And, though he wouldn't mind being worshiped, this was by no means the way to do it.

Finally, after a moment of thinking, he spoke. "You would be incorrect in that assumption. Loneliness is not an emotion I experience. It is an emotion meant for humans, not half-demon, half-God creatures like myself. You needn't waste your concern on someone like me. I am the supreme ruler. I do not require the company of others to experience joy. It is impossible." He said, smirking.

"Oh…" She looked discouraged. Tsumiki swallowed, taking another step back.

Gundam folded his arms across his chest and stood. "However, mortal, since you have amused me with your concerns, I suppose I can give you a bit of advice. Heed it well, as it could change your life forever!"

"Um, t-thank you! Would you like me to write it down?" Tsumiki asked, patting her legs as though she expected to find a notebook and pen there.

"No. Inscribe it in your memory!" Gundam replied.

"Okay!" She winced, but nodded, a determined yet wary expression on her face.

Gundam wondered just what it was she expected to hear. He hesitated briefly. "You seem to continuously spout apologies. What for? Though you may be a mere mortal, you are no less than any of the other mortals out there. There is no reason for you to degrade yourself, especially if you've done no wrong. And you do not appear to be a spawn of hell, so why should any human despise you? Have faith in your capabilities, and remain strong in spite of opposition." He thought of the one called Saijoni, who constantly harassed the girl. "Do this, and perhaps your mortal status will be raised."

Her face lit up. "For a second there, I thought you were going to call me a pig, or tell me how ugly I am…" She trailed off sheepishly, smiling.

"Hmph. Only those with evil in their hearts can truly be called 'ugly'." Gundam retorted. He felt a surprising amount of pity for this girl. "Though…if you wish to change your own perception about yourself….perhaps smile more? It is a smile brighter than most." Gundam wasn't one to give compliments out so freely. His face reddened ever so slightly, and he pulled his scarf up, covering his face.

Tsumiki's smile grew, and she nodded. "Thank you again!" After a moment, Tsukimi blinked. "I-I'm sorry! I just realized how long we've been talking. I hope I haven't been bothering you. The others might be wondering where I am. Um, even though you said you don't need to… if you would like to come and spend time with the rest of us on the beach, p-please do so, okay? We'd all really enjoy it." And with that, she took off back in the direction of the beach, stumbling a little on the grass. Gundam temporarily feared the poor girl would trip, as she often had a tendency to do so, but thankfully she remained upright until she was out of sight.

Gundam let out a sigh. He wasn't sure exactly what had just happened, it had all occurred so quickly. He leaned against the tree, more aware of the silence than before. As loath as he was to admit it, Tsumiki was more intuitive than he had realized. "…What sort of king would I be to refuse an invitation?" He murmured, the faintest of smiles on his face.

With that said, he began to head back to his hotel room, to retrieve his swimwear. If he created waves and drowned the mortals, well, that was their fault, now wasn't it? They were fools to invite him. And yet… he was a merciful immortal being, so he would do his best to restrain his powers. Hopefully if all went well, he might even have a little 'fun'.

Because, though he hated to admit it….

…. Even a God like him got lonely sometimes.


End file.
